Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater
by narglefanfics
Summary: Lord Voldemort pays visit to Malfoy Manor, expecting to employ all three slippery Malfoys into his service. A young Lucius Malfoy is curious about the visit, but soon horrified as he finds out what the Dark Lord has in store for him and his family. His father must be bloody crazy to allow a Dark Lord to brand his only son and heir, but when did Lucius' opinion matter?


Hello there! This is the first of many fan fictions that I will be putting up on this site. This fan fiction was originally posted on my instagram account for fan fiction: Nargle_fanfics. As you might can tell, I am an avid fan of the Malfoy family. This particular fan fiction will be starring the ever-handsome, ever-misunderstood Lucius Malfoy. Please enjoy, and know that constructive criticism is very much appreciated!

* * *

><p>"There will be a guest over for dinner, Young Master Malfoy." A tiny house-elf named Orenda squeaked as she bowed so low that her nose swept the floor.<p>

"And Mother's instructions?" Lucius drawled, not bothering to look up from the textbook he was reading. His parents always had someone over for dinner. This wasn't news.

"Mistress Malfoy says this dinner is of the utmost importance. She wishes for you to wear your best dress robes."

"Of course." Lucius flipped through his book with a bored manner. He doubted the dinner would be of any _real _importance to him. It was probably someone from the ministry or one of his father's co-workers. "Tell Mother I'll be ready. Do you know who it is that's coming?" Lucius looked up from his book at the house-elf, who he immediately noticed was trembling from head to foot.

"A dark wizard, Young Master Malfoy. V-very dark. There are so many whispers..." Orenda's voice quivered as she looked at Lucius with wide eyes that reflected her fear. At last interested, Lucius sat up on his bed and set his book to the side.

"Tell me of these whispers, Orenda." He commanded, trying to imitate his father's harsh tone. "Please," He added kindly.

"H-he calls himself 'Lord'... He's been to the manor a few times to speak with Master Malfoy." Orenda looked on the verge of tears.

"He's been here before? I never knew." Lucius furrowed his brow, trying to think if he remembered a dark wizard dropping by. "What did he look like?"

"H-he was tall...and had dark hair, Young Master. H-he looked sick."

"Sick?" Lucius repeated curiously.

"Please, don't make me say anymore." Orenda begged.

"Yes, sorry. Thank you." Lucius nodded and Orenda quickly left the room. He tried to go back to his reading, but found that he could no longer concentrate. He had heard of a dark wizard. The professors at Hogwarts whispered to each other about him in the hallways. They didn't make him out to be a man. Lucius thought they made him sound rather like a monster. But, surely, his parents wouldn't invite someone so _evil_ into their home. It had to be someone else. Someone else who went by the name 'Lord'.

A few hours later, Lucius, met his parents downstairs for dinner. Funny, his father didn't normally make them stand outside to wait patiently for a guest.

"Father, I don't understand. Why are we doing this all for _one_ person?" Lucius asked, trying to control his hair with his gloved hands. The wind was whipping around them wildly and it was so cold that Lucius could see everyone's breathe when they spoke.

"You're to keep your mouth shut during this dinner, understand?" Abraxas Malfoy barked, shooting his son a nasty look. "I swear to Merlin, if you ruin this for us-" He stopped when a man suddenly came into view walking between the hedges. Lucius glanced uneasily at his father, but remained standing straight with a calm expression.

The dark wizard was soon in front of them and greeted them with a cold stare. The air felt even colder when he was this close and Lucius found himself wanting to shrink away.

"Lord Voldemort," Abraxas held out his hand with the air of someone trying to impress. Lucius didn't know what to think as he recognized the name. This _was_ the evil wizard who wanted to purify the world! Lucius stared at the ground until it was his turn to shake Voldemort's hand. Lucius' hand was trembling slightly, and as he stared into Voldemort's cold eyes, his dread only increased.

"Voldemort will soon be a name that everyone fears." Voldemort spoke in a frightfully high and cold voice. "It would benefit you to call me 'The Dark Lord' or 'My Lord' from now on." Lucius noted that this was not a request. His father, who stood on a high pedestal and never answered to anyone but himself, nodded eagerly.

"Of course, My Lord. Come in."

Lucius followed his parents and The Dark Lord into their dining room. The Dark Lord took his father's seat at the head of the table and Lucius was left to sit on one side by himself with both of his parents opposite him. House-elves served them, and Abraxas, who was closest to the Dark Lord, quickly engaged the latter in conversation. It was easy to see that this was important business and that The Dark Lord was leading the conversation. Lucius and his mother were left out, and they sat silently eating their dinner. Lucius soon found his mind wandering, and wasn't catching much of the conversation, other than a few words such as "Purity" and "muggles".

"What say you, Lucius?" A cold tone asked and Lucius looked up from his plate, caught off guard.

"I-I'm sorry...My Lord?" 'My lord' felt weird to say, Lucius noticed as he tried to ignore his father's glare. The Dark Lord didn't seem to be upset, however, he only smirked and repeated the question.

"What is your opinion on wizards ruling the world? On us coming out of hiding and dominating the muggles? The status Pure-blood meaning something again?" Lucius gulped, and glanced at his father, feeling much like a fish out of water. He tried to remember what his parents always said on the matter.

"Go on, boy." His father growled.

"I hardly think my opinion matters. It is great wizards like you and my father who shape the world...But they all sound like excellent ideas, My Lord." He hoped to Merlin that that was the correct answer. The Dark Lord, thankfully, seemed satisfied.

"And you're still in school?" He asked.

"Y-yes. I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts." Lucius answered quickly. The Dark Lord stared at him a moment, before turning back to his father and engaging him in conversation once more. Lucius sighed in relief. He only hoped his parents wouldn't be mad at him later.

After dinner, Abraxas took The Dark Lord to his study. Lucius was left with nothing to do and his curiosity was soon killing him. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the Dark Lord as possible, but he knew that his father's study had a weak spot under the door. A simple spell could make it easy to hear the conversation going on inside.

Not being able to stop himself, he found his father's study and lied down in front of the door. Surprisingly, there were no enchantments already placed and Lucius used his spell with ease. He could now make out his father's rough voice.

"We would be honored, ever so honored, My Lord."

"Malfoy is a respectable name. Your resources and wealth could be of great use to me." The Dark Lord's voice responded. Lucius wanted to pull away, but couldn't. Why would his father give away their wealth? That was his inheritance! "Your son," The Dark Lord spoke again and Lucius listened intently. "You have him trained quite well, I see."

"He's obedient, yes, but he isn't good at much anything else." There was a pause.

"Pity, I'd have liked to have had the set...All three slippery Malfoys under my command and a recruiter for me at Hogwarts. Of course, only the most _loyal_ families would even consider letting their fifteen year-old become a death eater."

"You can have him, My Lord! All of us!"

"Is that so, Abraxas? Then I'd like to do the boy first..." Lucius stared at the door for a moment, trying to understand what he had just heard. He quickly leaped to his feet and ran to one of the nearby sitting rooms. He grabbed a book off a shelf and splayed out on one of the chairs, pretending to be reading. He didn't know what to think. Him? A death eater? And his father was going to allow it! His hands were trembling. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to be a servant. He was only fifteen.

He heard footsteps and his father briskly entered the room.

"Stand up, foolish boy! I've finally found a use for you!" Lucius quickly got to his feet and walked towards his father.

"Please, Father, I don't want to be a death eater!" He pleaded. Abraxas narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask how you know what I was coming to tell you, but you _will_ become a death eater and you _won't _complain. Especially not in front of The Dark Lord. I'll make your life a living hell if you do." Lucius knew the only thing more foolish than arguing with his father was crying in front of him.

"B-but Father..." Lucius said weakly, trying to come up with something to argue his point on why he shouldn't be a death eater. Abraxas raised his right hand and back-handed his son. A loud smack echoed around the room as Lucius cried out and grabbed his cheek. Abraxas grabbed Lucius' wrist and started dragging him out of the room.

"It is your duty to honor the Malfoy name and unless you want to be cast out of this family, you will do as I say."

Lucius was pulled into a different room and saw the Dark Lord sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace. He looked as if he were sitting on a throne. He didn't stand when they entered, but Abraxas bowed and pulled Lucius into a bowing position also.

"I brought him, My Lord. I'll get to be next, won't I?" Abraxas asked with excitement.

"In time, Abraxas." The Dark Lord waved his hand lazily then stood up. The fire behind him made him look even darker until it was suddenly extinguished, though no one had pulled out their wand. The only light now was from the moon, shining through the large windows along the walls. Abraxas finally let go of Lucius and pushed him forward.

"You're ready to serve me, are you? To fulfill my every request and be as loyal as, I'm sure, your father will be?" Lucius hated being compared to his father. It was because of him he was in this situation in the first place. The Dark Lord raised his voice threateningly, "Because if you're not, I'll kill you here and now and save you and me a lot of trouble."

Lucius looked up at him to see bright scarlet eyes. "I...I don't see how I can refuse," He said in a small voice, with a hint of defiance. The Dark Lord grinned evilly and quickly grabbed Lucius' left arm and jerked it forward. Lucius tried not to yelp.

"You're right, you can't. And I'm sure your father will want to punish you later for having such a loose tongue when speaking to your master."

Lucius glanced to the side where his father stood, nodding eagerly at the Dark Lord's words. What was wrong with him? Did he not realize what he was doing to his only son and heir? Lucius gulped as he looked into the completely scarlet eyes of his soon-to-be lord.

"Your soul is mine!" The Dark Lord cackled, and stabbed his wand into Lucius's forearm. Lucius cried out as the pain started to course through his veins, starting at where the wand was stabbing him. He began to feel his mind darken and the Dark Lord's power cage his soul. It was agonizing pain, but he wouldn't allow himself to scream. His father would be displeased. This was an honor, after all.

The pain seemed to last for hours, so long that Lucius felt his knees begin to grow weak. Finally, the Dark Lord removed the wand from Lucius's arm and wiped the blood off of it. Lucius stood their whimpering, his right hand immediately finding the abused spot on his left forearm. A skull and snake mark burned his skin and Lucius knew that this was a mark he would not be able to get off.

Lucius looked to his father again and saw a strange emotion on his face: pride. Lucius had finally done something right in his father's eyes.

"T-thank you, My Lord..." Lucius said in his small voice because that's what his father would do. His father would thank the man for enslaving him. The Dark Lord smirked at him.

"Bring your mother to me, Lucius. Then you are dismissed." Lucius nodded, used to obeying orders. He brought his mother to the sitting room, heard his father being branded also, then rushed to his room. He wouldn't let himself cry or show any emotion until he was sure that evil man was gone from his home. He clutched his pillow to his chest and lied on his bed, trying to ignore the mad stinging in his left arm and the blood that still seeped from the mark.

END

* * *

><p>Please comment below your thoughts! This is my head-cannon on how Lucius became a Death Eater. I don't think he ever wanted to serve the Dark Lord. Of course, once he became obsessed with proving himself to his parents by excelling as a Death Eater and saw first hand the power being a Death Eater could bring, he changed his mind for a while. But that's a fan fiction for another time.<p> 


End file.
